Revenge
by Autumn Cloudy
Summary: Sebuah dendam masa kecil membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pria kacau yang hanya memikirkan cara balas dendam pada seorang lelaki yang telah memperkosanya ketika berusia muda, belum lagi dendam pada keluarganya sendiri yang bersikap tidak adil. /"Hanya ada dua pilihan, mengiklaskan? atau membalas? "/"Aku ingin bertemu lagi saat kau besar nanti"/ Fic Request/CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**REVENGE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Super Junior Member And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Crime, Drama, Family, Thriller (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **M

**.**

**.**

**Dsic : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**Warn **: Bloody Story, Psycho, Death Chara, Typo, Absurd, Abstrak, Weird, Bad Ending, Bad Story

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lihat Melo?" Seorang lelaki berparas tampan dan satunya lagi manis saling bertatapan disebuah ruangan tak asing dirumah mereka, pria bertubuh tinggi yang duduk disofa sambil membaca buku mendelik lalu kembali terfokus pada buku yang sempat terabaikan.

"Kau bohong! Katakan dimana Melo, _hyung_." Tekannya sekali lagi kini penuh amarah dan emosi memuncak yang terlihat dari kedua mata sabitnya yang mulai memerah. _Namja _berusia 10 tahun tersebut merebut buku bersampul merah darah dari pandangan lelaki lebih tua yang dipanggilnya _Hyung_.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu Yesung! Kau fikir aku mau menyentuh hewan menjijikkan itu?" Dia berteriak tanpa jedah pada kalimatnya sambil tangannya merebut buku dari pegangan lelaki kecil bernama Yesung.

"_Hyung.._" Lirihnya mengiba pada pria berusia 3 Tahun diatasnya tersebut. "Apa!? _Eomma_~" Panggilnya membuat seorang perempuan yang duduk didepan televisi layar datar yang tidak jauh dari mereka menoleh.

"Ne? Ada apa Kyu?" Yesung menatap sinis perempuan berusia hampir kepala tiga yang kini memusatkan kedua mata yang mirip dengannya itu padanya.

"Dia menuduhku membuang hewan menjijikkan itu," Tunjuk Kyu pada Yesung yang berdiri disebelahnya. "_Eomma_! _Eomma_ sudah tahu'kan kalau aku sangat menyayangi Melo, dia sudah aku anggap adik se-"

"Gila anak ini. Anjing dianggap adik, jangan-jangan kau juga anjing yah?" Cibir sang Ibu memotong kalimat Yesung yang belum sempurna dengan nada sinis.

"_Eomma _Melo mana?" Tanya Yesung lagi mendapat lemparan koran dari sang Ayah yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka, Yesung menatap lelaki berusia 30 genap tersebut.

Dia memang sudah sering diperlakukan seperti ini, dilempari kotoran anjingpun seakan sudah biasa, fisiknya kebal dengan hal semacam ini, bahkan ayah dan ibunya tidak segan memukulinya hingga berdarah, tidak sama seperti kakaknya, Kyuhyun selalu beruntung. Lelaki itu diperlakukan dengan baik, disayangi dan diperhatikan. Namun sesuatu nun jauh didalam sana berteriak kesakitan, bathinnya tertekan.

Ayah dan Ibunya membuang apapun yang berada didekatnya seakan tidak membiarkan dia bahagia walau sesaat.

Akhirnya Yesung masuk kedalam kamarnya hingga bunyi gedebum nyaring memenuhi rumah sederhana disebuah desa kecil jauh dari keramaian kota, dia meraih jaket berwarna merahnya untuk kemudian memakainya.

Kedua kaki Yesung melangkah menjauhi rumahnya. "Kemana kau?" Teriakan sang Ayah terdengar dari kejauhan. Yesung menoleh sebentar. "Mencari Melo." Teriaknya balik sebelum menyeberangi jalan raya.

Matanya menatap nyalang kearah jalanan sepi sesuai dengan keadaan yang sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Sebuah bus berhenti dikala seseorang masuk kedalamnya, Yesung turut menginjakkan kedua kaki kecil yang lemahnya memasuki bus tersebut, biasanya anjing kesayangannya akan naik bus ini dan kemudian pulang disore hari saat merasa lapar.

Bus terus berjalan yang membawanya entah kemana atau bahkan keluar desa maupun daerah, dia tidak peduli, yang dia peduli sekarang adalah anjingnya, mau bagaimanapun caranya dia harus menemukan Melo. Pikir Yesung mantap.

Hingga akhirnya bus berhenti disaat seorang penumpang menekan bel didekatnya, setelah memasukan uang receh kedalam _box _orang tersebut turun, Yesung ikut turun tanpa sepengetahuan sopir.

Kini dia berada disebuah jalan raya asing, disekelilingnya hanya ada semak serta pohon-pohon tinggi.

"Melo~" Dia mulai memanggil, suara khas anak-anaknya menggema dijalanan sepi tersebut, sinar yang dihasilkan lampu jalan menerpa wajah manisnya.

"Kau mencari apa?" Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 23 tahun menepuk pundak rapuhnya dari belakang, laki-laki yang berdiri dibelakangnya tersenyum lembut sambil memutar tubuhnya.

"Apa _ahjussi _liat anjing kecil berbulu putih lewat sini?" Kedua mata sabit Yesung terlihat berkaca-kaca mengiba penuh harapan. Kepalanya mendongkat menatap _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Bulu putih? _Ne, ahjussi _liat pagi tadi dia turun dari bus." Secercah harapan nampak jelas dimata Yesung, dipeluknya kedua kaki lelaki yang baru ditemuinya membuat sang _namja _terkekeh sambil mengangkat tubuh kecilnya.

"_Jinjja? _Dia pasti Melo.. Sekarang dimana Melo, _ahjussi_?" Tanya Yesung riang mendapat perlakuan lelaki ini padanya, tangan lelaki yang sedang memangkunya mengelus helaian rambut hitamnya yang diterpa angin malam.

"Di rumah _ahjussi, _kau mau mengambilnya?" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. _Namja _yang bertubuh tinggi mulai berjalan memasuki hutan menuju jalan setapak didalam sana.

"Kau keluar hanya untuk mencari anjingmu?" Yesung kembali mengangguk lucu.

Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat sebuah gubuk sederhana yang lebih kecil dari rumahnya berdiri ditengah hutan, lilin-lilin berwarna merah redup ditiupi angin hanya menyisakan sebuah lentera didekat pintu hingga rumah tersebut seakan ditelan gelapnya malam.

"Melo disana?" Yesung meremas kemeja biru kotak-kotak lelaki itu yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat.

_Kret_ pintu berdecit disaat sang pemilik membukanya, bau karat menguar masuk kepenciuman Yesung, suasana rumah temaram menghambat penglihatannya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat buruk.

"Melo mana?" Cemas lelaki kecil yang mulai merangkak turun dari gendongan lelaki yang lebih besar. "Sepertinya tidak ada disini," Balas sang lelaki berhasil membuat mata kecil Yesung terbelalak.

"_Ahjussi_ bohong! _Ahjussi _bilang Melo disini." Bentaknya sembari menendang botol berisi cairan pekat sampai isi cairan itu merembes mengotori lantai. "Sudah kubilang tidak ada!" Dia balas membentak lebih nyaring lalu mengunci pintu dan membuang kunci itu sembarang.

Lelaki muda yang menatap Yesung penuh nafsu mengangkat tubuh kecil Yesung yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya keatas meja panjang ditengah ruangan. Jendela dibiarkan terbuka, udara malam nan dingin masuk menerpa tubuh menggigil Yesung yang pakaiannya sudah mulai tanggal secara cepat.

Yesung menangis, tangan mungilnya memukul dada si lelaki tapi tidak cukup membuatnya sakit untuk menghentikan aksinya. Semua kain yang tadinya membalut tubuh Yesung terlempar kesudut ruangan. Sekarang bocah berusia 10 tahun itu memekik keras dikala benda tumpul menembus bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Airmata berlomba-lomba turun mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya. "_Ahjussi geumanhae," _Si lelaki tidak membiarkan Yesung menutup pahanya, dia kembali membukanya selebar mungkin dan kembali menghantamkan kemaluan besarnya kedalam anus anak tidak berdosa yang sekarang berada dibawahnya sambil menangis dan berteriak.

"Sakit.." Lirih Yesung serta isakan setia menemani desahan dari bibir mungilnya. Tidak tahan melihat bibir merah Yesung, si lelaki melahap habis, mengulum dan menjilatinya dengan nafsu.

Bau sperma sampai kepenciuman Yesung, dia merasa lemas, alat kelaminnya berada dalam genggaman si lelaki dan lelaki itu meremasnya erat dan menyuruhnya terus mengeluarkan cairan berbau tidak enak.

Diusia muda dia sudah tidak suci, tubuhnya terasa murahan, dia tidak punya harga diri yang perlu dipertahankan, dirinya terlihat seperti seonggok sampah hidup mendesah dibawah lelaki biadab yang menyetububinya tanpa henti.

Anusnya terasa melebar ditumbuk benda besar, panjang, dan tumpul dari si lelaki diatasnya. Tubuh lemahnya semakin tidak berdaya membendung banyaknya cairan si lelaki didalam tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengingatmu, kita akan bertemu saat kau besar!" Terakhir si lelaki mengecup bibir Yesung sebelum duduk didepan jendela menikmati suasana malam meninggalan dia seorang diri diatas meja.

**.**

**~Revenge~**

**.**

Keesokan harinya ketika kedua matanya terbuka dia menemukan tertidur dihalte bus dimana dia turun malam kemarin, pakaiannya sudah lengkap dan tubuhnya bersih, hanya saja rasa dibawah sana jauh dari kata bersih dan baik.

Dia lupa apa tujuannya kesini, yang jelas dia ingin segera pulang dan menyamankan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur serta mengisi perutnya yang terasa perih.

Yesung menyeret kedua kaki yang tiba-tiba terasa berat itu, suara-suara gelak tawa dan desahan lelaki yang kemarin malam menyetubuhinya mengalun indah dikedua telinganya membuatnya muak.

Setetes demi setetes cairan bening mengucur seiring langit turut berduka atas kesedihannya, awan hitam berlarian ditiup angin membentuk gumpalan air siap ditumbahkan untuk mebasahi bumi yang gersang.

Dia kotor, mungkin dipandangan orang lain dia hanya seorang anak kecil nan polos yang tahunya hanya bermain, tapi tidak untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan hanya kotor, didalam hatinya menyimpan rasa dendam yang teramat besar, mengingat bagaimana cara orang tuanya memperlakukannya seakan hanya akan pungut yang tak pantas disayangi.

Dia dan Kyuhyun berbeda, baik secara fisik, sifat, maupun perlakuan yang didapat. Kyuhyun dapat pakaian yang dibeli di_mall _kota, sedangkan dia hanya dibeli dipasar murah atau bahkan berian orang lain. Kyuhyun diberikan makanan baik, vitamin, serta susu. Sedangkan dia, makanan yang didapatnya bahkan hanya sisa bekas makan keluarganya.

Miris. Setegar apapun dia tapi dia tetap manusia biasa yang punya batas kesabaran. Diperlakukan buruk oleh keluarga sendiri membuatnya sinis memandang kehidupan dan menganggap hidup itu hanya menyimpan dendam.

Dia benci Kyuhyun yang selalu mendapat apa yang diucapkan, dia benci Kyuhyun yang selalu disayangi, dia benci Kyuhyun yang selalu dimanjakan sementara orang lain yaitu dirinya menderita diatas tawa bahagia dibibir Kyuhyun.

Dia benci hidupnya sendiri. Yang dia fikirkanpun sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia lebih hebat dari Kyuhyun, walau dia tahu dari fisik mereka sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun tampan, dikagumi banyak orang, dia pintar, sempurna bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Sedangkan dia? Hanya seorang _namja _kecil lemah disemua mata pelajaran, bahkan dia tidak tampan, hanya karena mata sipit dan bibirnya yang membuatnya kelihatan manis.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya menatap lurus kedepan, tidak terasa dia sudah berada dekat rumah. Dengan mempercapat langkahnya dia masuk lalu membuka pintu.

"Dari mana?" Tanya datar sang ayah tidak menunjukkan nada kekhawatiran karena anaknya baru pulang. "Mencari Melo," Balas Yesung lemah dan menuju meja makan.

"Dapat?" Yesung menggeleng lemah, dia sudah tahu jika Melo dibuang Ayahnya ketempat jauh jika dimanapun ia mencari anjing itu tidak ada. Yesung mengambil nasi lalu berniat memasukan kemulutnya sebelum tangannya ditahan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_?" Lirih Yesung, matanya berair menahan tangisnya. "Kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis dan menepis tangan Yesung membuat nasi disendok itu berserakan dilantai.

"Ups! Tidak sengaja, makan yang disitu saja. Yang diatas sini milikku," Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung dari tempat duduknya mengakibatkan lelaki kecil itu memekik ketika pantatnya yang sakit beradu dengan dinginnya lantai keramik.

"Ini," Kyuhyun sengaja menjatuhkan telur dadar didepan Yesung. "Makan." Kemudian tawa kemenangan menggema diruangan itu.

"Kyu! _Abeoji _dan _eomma _membelikan keperluan sekolahmu dulu dikota _ne, _jaga rumah," Peringat sang ayah tanpa mempedulikan tangisan Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat jempol kanannya dan melanjutkan makan.

Yesung menunduk, isakan semakin nyaring setelah deru mobil menjauhi rumah mereka. "Kenapa menangis? Itu makanan," Kyuhyun menunduk menatap Yesung dilantai. "_Hyung _jahat!" Gumam Yesung samar, tentu Kyuhyun mendengarnya mengingat jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Bukannya kau terbiasa diperlakukan begitu?" Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil menegak susu yang masih panas. "Ta-tapi _hyung _aku juga manusia!" Pekik Yesung tertahan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuhyun malah menjambak rambutnya membuat kepalanya mendongak keatas.

"Dimataku kau anjing," Ya! Kyuhyun selalu sukses membuatnya bungkam diam tak bisa menjawab, adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun yang ada dia kalah, bahkan selalu kalah.

Tatapan mata sayu Yesung mengarah pada kedua mata Kyuhyun, pipinya memerah menahan marah, bibir itu menggunjingkan senyuman hambar. "Apa?" Sinis Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok didepan Yesung, tangannya yang sedari tadi berada dirambut sang adik turun jadi memegang pipi tirus itu.

"_H-hyung_!?" Yesung mulai panik saat merasakan salah satu tangan Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya. Kyuhyun itu baru 13 kau ingat? Dia hanya seorang remaja tanggung yang 'seharusnya' masih polos.

"Tenang Yesung-_ah_, jangan pura-pura menolak," _Srek... _Baju itu terlepas dari tubuh kecil Yesung. "_Hyung.. Andwae.._" Yesung memundur walau nyatanya tidak bisa.

"Kau pasti juga inginkan? Siapa yang tidak mau denganku? Sekarang aku melakukannya secara percuma padamu, seharusnya kau mau dan bersedia. Yesung-_ie chagy-a_!"

Tekan Kyuhyun pada kata panggilan adik kecilnya. "_Hyung _jangan.. Hiks.." _Srek.. _Sekali lagi suara kain dirobek paksa terdengar diruangan makan yang berdekatan dengan ruang tengah tersebut.

"Ingat, desahkan namaku." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga telentang, dengan ganas dia menciumi leher jenjang adiknya, begitu menikmati permainannya sendiri sampai Kyuhyun merasa tidak rela meninggalkan leher Yesung untuk beralih kebagian lain.

"Jangan _hyung.. eomma _bisa marah," Sebisa mungkin Yesung menahan desahan disuaranya agar membuat Kyuhyun muak dan berhenti, tapi justru itu yang membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan berusaha membuat desahan merdu Yesung keluar.

"Tidak! Asal kau menurut padaku," Kyuhyun mencubiti _nipple _kecil Yesung gemas, meremas-remas dada Yesung membuatnya terlihat berisi. Yesung diam, hanya mendesah sesuai perintah Kyuhyun membuatnya malu sendiri mendengar suara desahannya menggema diruangan itu.

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

Ini Terinspirasi Dari Novel Vasca Vannisa-Psychopat Diary

Memang Awalnya Mirip, Tapi Chap Depan Gak Terlalu Mirip Kok

Barang Siapa Yang Kurang Faham Tulis Aja Direview, Ntar Aku Jawab

Chap Depan Udah Ada Konfliknya Kok

**-GOMAWO-**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVENGE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Super Junior Member And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Crime, Drama, Family, Thriller (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **M

**.**

**.**

**Dsic : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**Warn **: Bloody Story, Psycho, Death Chara, Typo, Absurd, Abstrak, Weird, Bad Ending, Bad Story

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung memasuki kamarnya, tidak peduli sama sekali teriakan memilukkan dari Yesung, bocah kecil yang terseret itu mencoba menggapai kaki Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan tarikan sang kakak dirambutnya, namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan teriakan bercampur isakan yang keluar dari bibir sang adik manis.

"Hiks.. _Hyung.. _sakit," Yesung berucap lemah, bibirnya bergetar ketakutan begitu juga dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini padanya, yang pasti Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka diruang makan tadi.

Kakaknya itu pasti akan kembali menyetubuhinya, bahkan Yesung yakin kali ini Kyuhyun akan berlaku lebih mengingat orang tua mereka sedang tidak ada dan kondisi itu bisa dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun.

Tubuh kecil Yesung dilempar keatas ranjang besar Kyuhyun, wajah manisnya basah karena airmata, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan melihat seringaian dibibir tebal kakak tampannya yang sekarang merangkak menaiki ranjang.

"_H-hyung andwae.._" Yesung memundur, tapi semua itu sia-sia karena dibelakangnya ada tembok. "Adik manisku ketakutan _ne_?" Ejek Kyuhyun begitu menyukai ekspresi takut diwajah yang sekarang memerah itu.

"Aku takkan bermain kasar." Kyuhyun membelai kepala Yesung, tersenyum membuat ketakutan dibenak sang adik secara perlahan hilang, digantikan dengan rasa hangat yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama bersama Kyuhyun.

Atau mungkin dengan cara ini Kyuhyun maupun kedua orang tuanya akan berlaku adil padanya, Yesung rela, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyun asalkan semua menyayanginya dan tidak berlaku buruk lagi padanya, memang terdengar gila, tapi keinginan terbesar dirinya hanyalah diperlakukan adil, mendapat kasih sayang yang seharusnya dia terima, bukan perlakuan buruk.

Merasa Yesung sudah mulai tenang dan isakan maupun airmata sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Kyuhyun membaringkan si mungil. Adik kecilnya ini secara tidak langsung begitu menarik perhatiannya, sikap patuh dan ketakutan akan marahan keluarga tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan Yesung meski lelaki kecil itu tidak menyadari tatapannya, raut wajah manis ketika ketakutan tanpa Yesung sadar membangunkan hasrat terpendam Kyuhyun, bahkan mimpi basah Kyuhyun bersama adiknya sendiri, dan itu juga yang membuatnya ingin merasakan lubang Yesung secara langsung, bukan hanya dimimpi.

Kyuhyun mengambil ikat pinggang sekolah yang tergantung didaun pintu, mengacak-acak almarinya mencoba menemukan benda yang dia cari, sesudah mendapatkan semuanya Kyuhyun kembali keatas ranjang menghampiri sang adik yang menunggu.

"_Hyung _mau apa?" Yesung kembali panik mendapati Kyuhyun mengikat tangannya dengan ikat pinggang berwarna hitam itu sampai dia merasakan pergelangan tangannya sakit. Tubuhnya yang sudah tak terbalut baju menjadi landasan bibir Kyuhyun, sesudah menghisap _nipple _sang adik, Kyuhyun menyalakan lilin yang tadi dia ambil dari almari. Ketakutan Yesung bertambah, percuma dia memberontak, ikatan ditangannya bertambah sakit setiap kali dia membuat pergerakan, bahkan jika dia bergerak lebih aktif untuk lepas dia yakin tangannya akan berdarah.

Kyuhyun meneteskan cairan lilin ke_nipple _kanan Yesung, bibir adiknya terbuka menyeruakkan teriakan kesakitan yang memilukan, Kyuhyun semakin tertawa tidak mempedulikan kesakitan adiknya, dia malah semakin merasa puas melihat Yesung tersiksa. Dimatanya Yesung tidak kesakitan melainkan suka atas permainannya.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya menutupi _nipple _Yesung dengan cairan lilin yang perlahan mengering Kyuhyun beralih ke_nipple _satunya, mengigitnya sebelum melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Hyung.. appo_!" Yesung memandang kakaknya dengan memelas, suaranya terdengar serak menahan sakit, perih, dan panas dikedua dadanya. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Yesung, dia meraih kemaluan kecil Yesung dan menetes-neteskan cairan lilin disana, menutupi jalan keluar satu-satunya yang berada diujung kemaluan Yesung.

Pekikan, maupun erangan menjadi suara disana selain tawa setan Kyuhyun, airmata membuat basah bantal dimana Yesung meletakan kepalanya. "Hentikan _hyung_." Kyuhyun menatap wajah memelas Yesung yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan permainannya.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mematikan lilinnya membuat Yesung menghela napas lega. Tapi matanya kembali membelalak merasakan benda yang tadi malam memasukinya kembali terasa menusuk-nusuk rektummnya berulang kali. Hanya saja kali ini terasa lebih kecil.

Dan desahan-desahanpun mulai terdengar bersahutan dikamar Kyuhyun.

**.**

**~Revenge~**

**.**

Matahari bersinar terik menemani perjalanan seorang lelaki kecil kesekolahnya, langkah kakinya tertatih menahan sakit dibawah sana, ingatannya berlarian kekejadian dimana kakaknya sendiri memasukinya tanpa henti sampai malam hari, jika saja waktu itu orang tua mereka tidak datang mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti, syukurnya orang tuanya pulang sekitar jam 8 malam, untung juga mereka tidak ketahuan, hanya Yesung yang mendapat marahan karena makanan berserakan dilantai.

Kali ini kepala Yesung semakin tertunduk hingga menyentuh dadanya, pandangan meremehkan dari teman sekelasnya sendiri setibanya dia disana seakan menjadi makanan gratis yang dia dapat. Dia heran kenapa mereka semua sangat tidak suka padanya, setahunya dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan atau berbuat buruk pada mereka, malah merekalah yang berbuat buruk padanya.

Atau hanya karena dia jelek, jika difikir-fikir masih ada orang yang lebih jelek daripanya disekolah ini. Ah! Mungkin karena dia tidak terlalu pintar. Ya, mungkin saja.

Yesung mendudukan pantatanya pelahan kesebuah kursi dimana dia duduk disudut kelas dengan masih menundukkan kepala takut melihat teman-temannya. Dia bingung kenapa semua orang memandangnya dengan Kyuhyun berbeda, apalagi orang tua mereka juga sangat membeda-bedakan dalam segi apapun, baik makanan, pakaian, tempat, dan sebagainya.

Apa hanya karena Kyuhyun itu pintar? Ya, dia akui fisiknya dengan Kyuhyun jauh berbeda. Kyuhyun adalah _namja _tinggi lebih dari teman-teman diusianya, tubuhnya berisi dan sedikit berotot dikedua tangan itu, kulitnya sangat putih bahkan hampir pucat, bibirnya tebal dan merah, hidungnya mancung, matanya bulat yang sangat dibangga-banggakan orang tuanya karena diKorea orang bermata bulat lebih dikagumi daripada yang bermata sipit dengan ujung lancip seperti dirinya. Sedangkan dia, _namja _pendek bertubuh kecil, bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengatainya lebih mirip anak perempuan, makanya lelaki dikelasnya tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya, anak perempuan juga tidak ada yang mau.

Mereka semua aneh, bathin Yesung. Ada rasa iri sekaligus kesal yang dia rasakah, dia benci pada Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membenci Kyuhyun karena lelaki itu adalah kakaknya. Kyuhyun selalu mendapat peringkat pertama sejak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, itu membuat Yesung iri, dia juga ingin mendapat nilai tinggi, namun apa? IQ nya bisa dibilang rendah dan teori sangat susah dia cerna, apalagi praktek, dia sangat sungguh tidak bisa.

Dia harus bisa mendapat peringkat 5 besar ditahun ini, bagaimanapun caranya. Yesung berfikir sejenak sebelum lamunannya buyar karena seseorang memukul mejanya tidak terlalu keras namun bisa membuatnya kaget.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya tinggi melihat _namja _salah satu _seonsaengnim _disekolahnya tersenyum padanya setelah itu mengusap rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan. Baru kali ini ada _seonsaengnim _yang mau menyentuhnya, biasanya mereka semua akan menghindar disaat dia lewat, entah karena apa mungkin dia menyebarkan aura keburukan.

"_Wae geurae seonsaengnim_?" Tanya Yesung datar, wajah _seonsaengnim _itu mengeras. "Tidak bisakah kau berkata lebih formal?" Yesung berdiri. "_Mianhamnida. _Ada apa _seonsaengnim_?" Tanya Yesung kali ini lebih sopan.

Si Guru tetap diam memperhatikan wajah Yesung, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya diam menatap lurus kedepan tidak menghiraukan lelaki berusia 29 tahun itu terus melihatnya.

Merasa tidak ada keperluan akhirnya Yesung berjalan menjauhi lelaki itu. "Aku bisa membuatmu masuk 5 bahkan menduduki peringkat 1 tahun ini." Langkahnya terhenti, dipandanginya seisi kelas, teman-temannya sudah tidak ada entah kemana, mereka semua menghilang.

Yesung memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pandangan mereka bertemu. "Apa maksud _seonsaengnim_?" Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Yesung, setelah jarak mereka dekat dia berjongkok mencoba mengimbangi tingginya dengan sang anak didik.

"Aku yakin kau ingin membuktikan pada semua orang jika kau bisa masuk peringkat 1," Yesung mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Lalu? Aku bisa apa _seonsaengnim_? Anda tahu jika aku bodoh." Si lelaki menggeleng, tangannya dia letakkan dipundak Yesung.

"Kau bisa. Jika kau mau, tinggal dikelas sehabis jam usai. Aku akan menemuimu disini," Si lelaki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung, menyeringai tipis sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir mungil sang murid. Yesung mematung, matanya mengerjab cepat tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang jelas si lelaki yang adalah Guru Matematikanya itu sudah lenyap dari hadapannya.

Tangan Yesung terangkat memegangi bibirnya, terasa basah. Apa yang dilakukan Gurunya padanya? Masih adakah orang yang mau menciumnya? Lelaki jelek dan bodoh sepertinya? Dicium Guru tampan dan kaya?

Untuk sementara Yesung dilanda kebingungan, tapi semua musnah mengingat dia akan bisa menduduki peringkat 1 dan menunjukkan pada semua terlebih orang tuanya yang selalu mengejek dan begitu merendahkan kemampuannya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan si Guru padanya, yang jelas apapun itu dia tidak peduli.

**.**

**~Revenge~**

**.**

**Ting.. Ting.. **Bel tanda pulang sekolah menggema kesetiap penjuru sepi disekolah, suasana yang tadinya hening sontak dipenuhi langkah kaki dan suara lari dari para murid sekolah dasar yang berlarian keluar kelas menuju luar gerbang tempat dimana Ibu atau Ayah mereka menjemput, adapun anak-anak yang rajin masih diam dikelas menyapu lantai yang kotor, sebagian diantaranya mengikuti _seonsaengnim_ kekantor untuk mengantarkan buku-buku karena terlalu banyak benda yang sudah Guru itu bawa.

Disebuah kelas yang bertuliskan 4-4 diatasnya terdapat seorang lelaki kecil masih duduk sendirian dibangkunya, tangannya bermain diujung seragamnya sambil sesekali menengok kekiri dimana ada jendela disana. Ya, dia mau dengan ajakan si lelaki, makanya dia masih menunggu.

Langkah siswa-siswi yang berada dua ruangan disebelahnya menjauh menandakan akan meninggalkan sekolahan yang semakin waktu semakin sepi. Dia yakin siswa yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya, mungkin semua _seonsaengnim _jugasudah pulang kerumah. Namun entah kenapa dia seolah mempercayai ucapan si lelaki akan janjinya, dia tetap menunggu dengan keyakinan sang guru akan menepati janjinya.

Dari kejauhan dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu santai menuju kekelasnya, Yesung menegakkan badan disaat pintu terbuka, dia refleks tersenyum melihat si lelaki masuk setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu dan menutup gorden semua jendela lalu menghidupkan lampu diruangan itu.

"Aku fikir _seonsaengnim _hanya bercanda," Ucap Yesung bukannya menyambut kedatangan si lelaki dengan sapaan 'Selamat datang' atau semacamnya. "Mana mungkin aku mengerjaimu," Balas si lelaki sambil duduk dibangku depan Yesung.

Merek bertatapan sejenak, lelaki kecil itu hanya tersenyum manis hingga mata sipitnya nampak hilang, sedangkan si lelaki membalas senyuman si kecil dengan seringaian.

"Memangnya _seonsaengnim _akan mengajariku apa?" Si lelaki menggeleng. "Uh!?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya bingung, si lelaki menggendong tubuh Yesung lalu mendudukannya diatas meja. "Kau hanya perlu memuaskanku."

Hening. Yesung mencoba melepaskan tangan si lelaki yang memegangi kedua lengannya, dia sudah tidak polos kau ingat? Tentu Yesung mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud 'memuaskan'.

Si lelaki memegangi kedua lengan Yesung semakin erat, lelaki kecil yang ketakutan itu memandang panik pada si lelaki yang kini semakin mendorong dirinya untuk berbaring diatas meja kecil tersebut.

"_Seonsaengnim_!?" Serunya ketakutan. Wajah manis itu terihat panik mendapati si lelaki mengecupi wajahnya. Apa yang mereka lihat dari dia? Kenapa banyak orang yang ingin memasukinya? Apa dia dilahirnya khusus untuk itu?

Tangan si lelaki bergegas membuka seluruh baju ditubuh kecilnya, Yesung memberontak, berusaha lepas namun tangan si lelaki jauh lebih kuat menahannya.

_**Srek... **_Celana sekolah Yesung terlepas, terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang, hingga hanya menyisakan _underwear_ bergambar minionnya *?*, tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, si lelaki melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang melekat ditubuh mungil Yesung.

"Ja-jangan...!" Lirih Yesung sambil meremas kemeja si lelaki, menandakan dia sangat ketakutan. Mata Yesung terpejam erat merasakan telunjuk si lelaki menembus _hole_nya, mungkin pantat Yesung masih kecil hingga hanya dengan satu sodokan sudah memasuki rektum dan mengenai prostatnya.

Yesung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin mendesah, dia muak mendengar suara desahannya sendiri, dia sungguh malu. "_Seonsaengnim_...!.." Si lelaki membuka lebar-lebar kedua paha Yesung, jari telunjuknya yang masih berada di _hole _Yesung dia maju-mundurkan secara cepat, tangan kirinya mengocok junior kecil Yesung, sedangkan bibirnya bermain dileher dan dada Yesung.

Yesung menangis, meraung sampai merasa suaranya habis. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tubuhnya terasa lemas disaat cairan berwarna putih bening itu menetes membasahi lantai dibawahnya.

"A-apa.. aku akan masuk peringkat 10 besar jika memuaskan _seonsaengnim_?" Si lelaki mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mengangguk meyakinkan Yesung. "Bahkan kau bisa berada di peringkat 1."

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Kepercayaan dihatinya mulai tumbuh, kini dia sudah bisa menikmati permainannya dengan si Guru. Mendesahkan nama lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Guru Yesung itu.

**.**

**~Revenge~**

**.**

"Kenapa baru pulang!? Darimana saja kau?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung yang barusaja hendak masuk kedalam kamar. "Aku.. Aku.. Mengikuti bimbingan belajar,"

"Sungguh? Apakah dengan begitu kau akan bisa meraih ranking 1? Ah, tidak. 10 saja, bisakah?" Ejek sang Ibu yang duduk didekat Kyuhyun. Wajah Yesung memerah, emosinya memuncak seketika, entah mendapat keberanian darimana Yesung berteriak, menyerukan kekesalan hatinya selama ini.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kalian akan melihat aku mendapat peringkat 1 tahun ini!" Tukasnya kesal. "_Eomma_! Dia sudah berani melawan _eomma_." Kyuhyun menjadi pemanas antara Ibu dan anak ini.

"Oke! Jika anak bodoh sepertimu bisa dapat peringkat 1, aku akan dengan senang hati membelikan apapun yang kau mau. Bahkan aku akan memberikan PSP Kyuhyun,"

"Yak!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima, bagaimanapun dia sangat kesal jika ada yang mengambil benda separuh jiwanya itu. "Benarkah!? Aku terima itu. Jangan menyesal jika aku ambil PSP kesayanganmu! HYUNG!"

**Blam... **Yesung membanting pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun bertatapan sejenak dengan _Eomma_nya. _Apa yang membuat Yesung sangat yakin!? _Fikir Kyuhyun sebelum kembali menonton televisi.

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**Uhuhu U.U .. belum ada konflik ternyata XD ... Adakah yang nunggu Fic gaje ini? **

**Gimana ? apa pedopilnya berasa? XD .. buat yang tanya siapa itu 'si ahjussi', dan siapa 'si guru' dalam part kemaren dan hari ini.. jawabannnya adalah... *krik.. krik..* Nanti~~~... Saat yeye udah dewasa nanti baru ketahuan siapa itu ahjussi sama seonsaengnim XD ... jadi kalian tebak aja dulu sampe puas *?* aku gak akan kasih tau XD ... **

**Tapi, kok, banyak yang ngira Siwon yah? Apa muka Siwon, muka pemerkosa O.O? *Plak***

**Next Or Stop?**


End file.
